Happy Valentine's Day
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Happy Early Valentine's Day to you all! Rachel receives a Valentine,who could it be from?


**Secret Valentine**

"Okay so which one of you guys sent me the Valentine?" Rachel asked outright as she stood before the Glee Club, everyone started looking at each other.

Puck sniggered saying he wasn't the Valentine's kind of guy, Mike said he only had eyes (and Valentines) for one girl, Artie stated that no matter how she'd received it he wouldn't of been able deliver it from his chair and Finn swore he wouldn't mess with Rachel's feelings like that. And obviously, Kurt's openly gay.

Furrowing her brows she slowly turned her attention to the girls. Mercedes just gave her a 'are you for real?' look, Tina said that as she was a one man kind of girl, Santana said Brittany was her Valentine, Brittany ditto'd and Quinn hadn't yet arrived.

"Are you sure it's not just someone playing a joke on you?" Santana asked as she played with Brittany's hand absentmindedly.

"At first I thought it was but then it occurred to me that that may have been correct if it had simply been placed in my locker but it wasn't, it arrived at my house" Rachel explained, the rest of the group shrugged their shoulders.

Feeling slightly defeated she took her seat, when Santana was distracted Brittany turned to the petite diva.

"Rachel can I see the Valentine?" she asked, the brunette was puzzled but she nodded.

She handed the cheerleader the handmade card not quite sure why she'd asked to see it.

"Do you recognize the writing, Brittany?" she asked.

"It's definitely not from my cat, so I'm out" the ditsy blonde said handing the card back and turning her attention straight back to Santana. Little did Rachel know that Brittany was playing dumb, she knew exactly whose handwriting it was and had been present when it had been written.

Quinn didn't show for Glee, Mr Schu went to ask about her absence and found out that she had been sent home at lunch with a bad stomach ache. Brittany coughed knowingly.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked Rachel after Glee when she started walking towards the auditorium.

"I'm just gonna go practice some new mater-"

"No! I mean, you should go home, you never know you might have another Valentine"

Rachel eyed Brittany cautiously, "do you know something?"

"Who's something?"

"I mean do you know who my Valentine is?"

"If you don't know then why would I?"

Brittany smiled at her before walking back to Santana linking their pinkies together.

Rachel went home, after one performance and among all her thoughts and mind-rants she was hoping that one of her fellow Glee clubbers would tell Quinn of their assignment. She was heading upstairs straight to her room like always when her dad came out of the kitchen and stopped her.

"Rachel, sweetie these were just dropped off for you" Leroy said as he handed her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, the brunette's jaw dropped.

A mixture of white and pink lilies, she didn't think anyone knew they were her favourite flower. Leroy smiled at her expression, "is there a card?" he asked.

"I had a feeling lilies were your favourite, I hope I got it right xo" she read aloud before sighing. "I didn't think anyone on the planet knew lilies were my favourite flower, hell I dated Finn and I don't think he sent me flowers once"

She put the flowers into a vase before taking them upstairs to her room, after placing them perfectly on her dresser she laid back on her bed in contemplation. A few minutes later her cell phone was buzzing with a message from a number she didn't recognize or have saved to her phone.

_Did you like the flowers? _

_Lilies are indeed my favourite. Thank you, they're beautiful. Thank you for the card too. Who are you?_

_You're welcome. Are you free tonight?_

_Though I have vocal exercises and a myspace video to record, yes I am free. But I don't know who you are and that makes me a little uneasy, you could be a serial killer that targets musical lovers for all I know._

_Don't worry, wanting to kill you has nothing to do with your Broadway obsession. I joke, without giving my identity away how can I put you at ease and convince you to see me?_

_Um, are you a current student at Mckinley High?_

_Yes. I'm in a few of your classes. Also, I'm a girl; I hope that doesn't change anything?_

_Of course it doesn't, having two dad's allows me to look beyond gender barriers, sexuality is fluid. _

_I agree. So, what else is it going to take to convince you to let me take you to Breadstix tonight?_

_Can't you just tell me who you are? Please?_

_You're more likely to say no if I tell you._

_Why do you think that?_

_Because I've definitely not been head member of the Rachel Berry fan club._

_I thought you said you went to Mckinley, there's definitely no fan club. Not even in Glee._

_Rachel your voice is phenomenal and everybody thinks so, you're admired._

_So you're in Glee Club?_

_Listen, I've got things to do. But I really hope you'll meet me at 8 at Breadstix, if you decide not to just, please don't spend Valentine's Day in your room by yourself._

Rachel was torn; she was a bundle of excitement and nerves. Her dad's thought it was wonderful that someone wanted to take her out, they encouraged her to go stating how nothing bad could happen in a public place and that if it all got too much all she'd have to do is call and one of them would be straight there to pick her up. She agreed and it was decided that she'd go.

Her biggest problem was her wardrobe; she had no idea what to wear not knowing who it was she was meeting. Breadstix wasn't the best restaurant in town but it was very reputable and well, one should always dress to impress. She bypassed all the argyle, plaid and sweaters to find her little black dress she'd been bought by her dad's for her last birthday. She co-ordinated a red strapless bra and panties for underneath, not that anyone would be seeing them but, red for Valentines of course. She found her black and red heels and a red cardigan, now it was just a waiting game.

The Berry's left at 7:40 much to Rachel's dismay, she'd wanted to leave at half past but her dad's had calmed her down assuring her that it wouldn't even take them ten minutes to get there. When they arrived and she got out of the car she realized just how nervous she was, she wrapped her cardigan around her a little tighter as she took a few deep breaths in the night air.

"Rachel Berry?" a voice asked making her jump slightly, she saw a middle aged friendly looking woman smiling at her beckoning her through the door. Rachel followed and looked around the restaurant, it was pretty full. "I was asked to seat you, your date will be here momentarily" the waitress told her as she seated her in a booth right in the centre of the room.

_You look beautiful, I'm so nervous right now._

_Thank you, I'm sure you do too but you'll have to show yourself for me to return the compliment._

_I couldn't even run if I tried, the bathroom windows are clearly not an escape route._

Rachel laughed aloud slightly as she looked in the direction of the bathrooms.

_Then I think you should get out of there and keep me company, you did say you didn't want me to be alone today._

A few minutes passed and there was no reply, Rachel poured herself some of the water the kind waitress had placed on her table. Her hand shook slightly as she reassured herself to be patient that everything was going to be okay.

"Rachel" a gentle voice said, Rachel looked to the side of the table and almost choked on the water she was sipping. Quinn Fabray was stood at her table in a powder blue dress; her hair fell in perfect curls around her shoulders. Rachel felt like the air had been stolen right out of her lungs.

"Quinn, hi. Happy Valentines Day, I take it you're feeling better?" The blonde nodded with a small smile.

"So, are you here on a date?"

"I am, are you?"

"I think that's what it is intended to be, yes"

"I think you're correct, Breadstix is the only more upscale restaurant in town to offer a Vegan option"

"That is a very good point, anyway I don't want to keep you.."

Rachel's sentence trailed off as Quinn sat opposite her in the booth, the blonde smiled at her as the waitress approached their table.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" "Uh" "Yes, I'll have the pasta and she'll have the Vegan special, and can we have two of your Valentine's cocktails?, without alcohol of course" "I'll get right on that for you ladies, would you like to pay now or?" "I'll pay after"

It was one of very few times that Quinn had seen Rachel Berry silent. The blonde poured herself some water while she waited for some kind of response from the diva.

"You're my Valentine?"

"Yes"

"You sent me the card and those beautiful flowers?"

"Yes"

"And.."

"Rachel, I think we've established that I'm your Valentine. If you're disappointed I can go cancel the order" the blonde sighed looking to the other girl.

"I'm not disappointed, I'm just surprised, very surprised"

"I knew you would be it's why I knew I had to get you here without knowing who I was. I didn't want you to think I wasn't going to show up"

"You have a valid point, but I never thought that you would've been my Valentine"

"Brittany's the only person that knows about this"

Rachel caught sight of someone across the restaurant and leaned across the table.

"I wouldn't count on that, Santana's here, with Brittany"

"Which means that B probably caved and told her" Quinn shrugged.

"So, you're not embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Rachel, if I was embarrassed to be seen with you why would I of chosen to bring you here and sit you right in the middle of the room?"

The brunette smiled shyly, it really was a date.

"And what do we have here?" Santana smirked she crossed her arms standing in front of them.

"Hello Santana"

"Berry, Q"

"Are you enjoying your date with Brittany?"

"Enough with the small talk, I'm more interested in what the two of you are doing here together"

Rachel looked to Quinn expecting the girl to make up some kind of elaborate story.

"What does it look like we're doing here together, on Valentines Day?"

"Well it sure as hell can't be a date I mean, come on its Rachel Berry, and I wasn't aware that our head cheerleader was suddenly into lady loving"

"So what if it is Rachel? I decide who I'm out on a date with"

"Did you fall and hit your head?"

"S, don't you think it's rude to keep Brittany waiting?"

"Are you in some kind of trance that is clouding your judgement?"

Quinn gritted her teeth and stood up, hands on hips, in front of Santana. Rachel gulped.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm here, on a date, with Rachel. Not that that's any of your business, now instead of ruining this lovely evening with your bitchyness why don't you get back to your girlfriend, who by the way knew about my plans"

Santana looked at the two girls before laughing; Quinn unconsciously clenched her fist which didn't go un-noticed.

"Q, there's no need for battle stance. This was just a test"

"A test? What for?"

"To see how loyal and protective you are of Berry over here"

"…"

"I've been testing you for the past few months to see how far I could push you, I don't usually go out of my way to intentionally piss you off but I have been. I needed you to stop being a pussy and go after your girl, Brittany and I were getting sick of you two pulling googley eyes at each other in Glee" Santana smirked looking pleased with herself as she walked away leaving them to it.

Quinn took her seat again, smoothing out her dress.

"Wow that was.."

"Weird"

"Definitely"

"By the way since you startled me earlier I've been meaning to tell you, you look beautiful, Quinn"

"Thank you" the blonde beamed placing her hand atop of Rachel's.

"Brittany helped me pick it out last weekend, god help Santana when she sees what Brittany's wearing underneath her dress" Quinn laughed, Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Oh gosh, do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Probably not" the blonde replied with a smirk.

Their food arrived shortly after their virgin-cocktails and they continued to make small talk between them, Rachel was surprised at how easy it was to make conversation and how comfortable things were between the two of them. The brunette filled Quinn in on their Glee assignment and the blonde confessed that she'd been fine but had to drive 40 minutes for Rachel's flowers and then pay a man to deliver them. Rachel was shocked at the effort she'd gone to; she'd really thought it through.

"But, why would you do all of this for me, Quinn?"

"I tried to tell myself that I just didn't want to be alone, or want you to be alone. But you heard what Santana said, she's caught me looking at you for months on end now, Rachel. I don't know when exactly it started but I began getting jealous, when Finn and Puck were giving you their attention I couldn't help myself. I got sneaky trying to get other girls to distract them but it was hard, you're a star, Rachel. You shine so bright it was hard for me to get them to look to other girls, well, Finn anyway, Puck's just Puck"

"I have got to be dreaming, I'm going to wake up" Rachel said dramatically, Quinn chuckled.

"You're awake, I assure you. When I saw you walk through the door I thought I was dreaming too"

"Who knew Quinn Fabray had a cheesy side?" the brunette teased, Quinn stuck her tongue out.

"So all of this, all this is because for whatever reason, you like me?"

"Yes, Rachel. I like you, and I'm glad I'm finally getting to tell you. Question is, do you like me back?" Quinn asked biting her lip a little nervously.

Rachel took both of Quinn's hands in her own.

"I was surprised to find you were my Valentine, because secretly I'd been hoping it was you but I couldn't allow myself to think it for fear of being disappointed, I didn't think it'd ever be you. Quinn, I only ever got with Finn or Puck to make you jealous, but I never thought it was working. And when Brittany and Santana finally made it official, I wished _so_ badly for that, with you"

"I feel I should buy those two a gift basket" Quinn said making Rachel giggle.

"Well, maybe we should get out of here?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

Brittany and Santana walked up to their table.

"Are you two lovers yet?" Santana asked as she entwined her fingers with Brittany's.

Rachel and Quinn smiled at each other.

"I'm just going to pay the bill, but I was going to ask if you want to join us after?" Quinn said.

"Ooh are you taking her where you said?" Brittany asked excitedly, Rachel looked confused and Quinn nodded with a smile.

"Well you two have fun, Brittany and I have plans" Santana smiled.

"We do?" the blonde asked, the Latina whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Gotta go, the dress looks great, Quinn"

"They're cute" Rachel said as Quinn led her to her car, "where are we going?"

"You should call your dad's if you have a curfew or if they didn't mind you could just stay over at my house tonight"

"What about your parents?" Rachel knew of the Fabray reputation.

"My dad left Lima when he got caught cheating, and my mom's in rehab" Quinn shrugged, she cared and she got lonely in the house by herself but she was definitely happier with them not around.

"I hate to think of you in that big house by yourself" Rachel said sadly, "I'll text daddy and tell him I'm staying with you tonight"

"Thanks, now get comfy it's about a half hour drive to our destination"

"Still not going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there"

"Then may I suggest that you entertain me with your lovely singing voice throughout this journey"

Quinn laughed and agreed as long as Rachel would sing to her too. So they did, they got through 3 songs each by the time Quinn stopped the car. Rachel peered out into the darkness.

"Is this the part where you kill me and bury the body?" she joked; Quinn chuckled as she took her hand and started leading her away from the car.

"Do you remember in the first grade when we got all excited about getting out of school for the day just to be taken to a park?" Rachel grinned at the memory and nodded. "We thought it was going to be boring but it ended up being really fun" "Do you remember why?" "Because we were the only two girls that could climb to the top of the rope climbing frame"

Quinn pushed open a small gate and grinned as Rachel saw where she'd bought her to, that same park the school had taken them to all those years ago. Admittedly it was a lot nicer now and Quinn had been surprised to find it was still there, and that's when she realized that it was just perfect.

"I can't believe you've done all of this; the flowers, the dinner and now this. Quinn, you're amazing"

"I wanted to make the effort, Rach. I wanted to show you how much this all means to me"

"Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"If you'll be mine" Quinn whispered before cupping Rachel's face to gently push their lips together, the sensations and warmth taking over the girls made them feel giddy with happiness. They pulled away beaming at each other.

"Shoes off Fabray, let's see if we can still get to the top!"


End file.
